Blue
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: First Yewook Fic/Yaoi, BL/Maaf Jika ini termasuk Junk fic/Do you know, with little of color blue we will become one/Special for uri enternal magnae birthday/RnR Please/


"Do you know, with little of color blue we will become one,"

.

Blue Daffodil

a.k.a

**Han Rae**

Present

**A Romance Fanfiction**

Special for Kim Ryeowook 25th Birthday

My First Super Junior Couple Fanfic;

My **First** Yesung-Ryeowook (YeWook) Fanfic;

Note :

"_**Saengil Chukka Hamnida~**_

_**Saengil Chukka Hamnida~**_

_**Sarangh**__**a**__**eyo Ryeowook-sshi~**_

_**Saengil Chukka Hamnida~**_

_**Happy B'day ne, Uri Enternal Magnae~**_

_**Saranghaeyoo~ **_

_**Chu! :***_"

Warning:

Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, YeWook Couple.

Genre:

Romance, (Bit of) Humor

Rated:

Teen (+)

.

_**Kim JongWoon—Yesung**__milik__** God, His Parents, SMent, Super Junior, ELF, and **__**Clouds**_

_**Kim Ryeowook—Ryeowook **__milik __**God, His Parents, SMent, Super Junior, ELF, and Ryesomnia**_

_Please Read until and if you dont like please dont Flame me with hars word. and don't bash character or pairing!_

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

It Has To Be You - Yesung

.

**::Blue****::**

**[Me + Blue = You]**

.

Seorang namja terdiam terpaku menatap hewan peliharaannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, sesekali berteriak keras. Sedangkan hewan peliharaannya lebih memilih diam, mengedipkan mata, berjalan pelan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik cangkang tak perduli akan tingkah laku sang majikan.

"Huuaaah~ Ddangkoma~."

Lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, namja itu kembali merengek tak jelas pada hewan peliharaannya—yang tentu saja hanya akan dibalas kedipan mata atau bahkan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh hewan peliharaannya.

Mata sipit namja itu menutup lelah, mulutnya terbuka dan terkatup bergantian—seolah-olah ia sedang berdoa, tangan mungilnya kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"HUUAAAAAAHHH!"

Teriakan namja yang merupakan salah satu member dari boyband terkenal di Korea—bahkan diseluruh dunia, Super Junior, yang memiliki julukan '_Art of Voice_' itu kembali menggema di dorm dan mengusik ketenangan pagi yang indah bagi ke tujuh namja partnernya yang kini sedang _free job_ itu.

"Yaaah! Yesung hyuuung! Diaam!" pekik Eunhyuk tak suka ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya—mungkin tidurnya yang damai itu terusik oleh teriakan namja itu. Ia menguap lebar sembari berjalan gontai ke arah enam namja yang sedang ada di ruang tamu.

"Yah, Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung kenapa 'sih? Pagi-pagi masa udah teriak-teriak gak jelas kaya gitu?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka sembari duduk di sofa. Sang leader yang ditanyai itu hanya bisa mengangkat pundak tak tahu.

"Entalah, Eunhyukie, mungkin karena Ryeowookie sedang ada tugas dengan sub-M," jawab Leeteuk menerka-nerka, yang lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Biasanya Yesungie gak seribut ini pas Ryeowookie pergi 'deh, hyung." Heechul menatap hyung satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Molla~, aku kan hanya menerka-nerka saja Chullie."

"Ta—,"

"HUUUUUUUAAAAAA!" teriakkan Yesung terdengar menginterupsi ucapan Heechul. Heechul mendesis tak suka.

"Yah, hyung! Sana kau bilang sama kepala besar itu untuk menghentikan teriakkannya! Aku tak mau tetangga kita protes karena mendengar teriakkannya!" titah Heechul tak suka, Leeteuk yang merasa bertanggung jawab dan takut tetangga mereka marah—walaupun ia juga keberatan, menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah meng-iyakan perintah sang cinderella.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu kamar Yesung-Ryeowook itu. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, ia menatap pintu dihadapannya lalu mulai mengangkat tangannya dan memposisikannya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**Tok-Tok-Tok**

Suara ketukkan halus terdengar mengusik persemedian(?) Yesung didalam kamarnya. Yesung menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan malas kearah pintu.

"Ne, wa—," ucapannya terhenti, matanya berbinar senang seolah melihat malaikat turun ke bumi ketika melihat Leeteuk tengah tersenyum kaku dibalik pintu itu.

"Er~ Annyeong, Yesungie. Ak—," belum sempat Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung langsung menariknya ke dalam kamar.

**BLAM!**

Bunyi tertutupnya pintu kamar Yesung itu membuat ke enam namja yang tadi tengah menatap Leeteuk menyerit heran.

"Y-yah, kenapa Yesung hyung menarik Teukie Hyung?" tanya Kangin heran, yang lain hanya bisa mengangkat bahu lalu kembali fokus kearah layar kaca dihadapan mereka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hyung." Mata sipit Yesung masih menatap Leeteuk senang. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat namja di hadapannya itu.

"Nde? Wae, Yesungie?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu, hyung?"

Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Bantuan? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Err…" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu ragu. "Aku sedang bingung, hyung."

"Bingung karena apa?"

"Um, aku bingung, aku harus memberikan apa padanya."

"Pada siapa?"

"Chagiya."

Leeteuk kembali menyerit bingung. "Ryeowookie? Memangnya dalam rangka apa kamu memberinya hadiah?"

"Aiiish, hyung. Masa hyung lupa, sih?" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi sembari menatap hyung tertuanya itu kesal.

"Lupa? Aku lupa apa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung, Yesung mendesah frustasi.

"21 juni, hyung! 21 juni!" tekan Yesung, Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia memekik kaget.

"AIIGOOO! ULANG TAHUNNYA RYEOWOOKIE! Aissh! Aku lupaa!" Leeteuk memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tega pada Ryeowook, hyung," ucap Yesung menyindir, Leeteuk mendelik kesal kearah Yesung.

"Yah! Aku kan gak sengaja lupa, Yesungie! Jangan menghakimiku!" Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan mendengar protes sang hyung tertuanya itu.

"Arra~ Arra. Aku mengerti hyung. Ah, sudahlah, sekarang kembali ke topik. Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan padanya?" tanya Yesung.

"Seperti biasanya saja—Candle night dinner."

"Aniiyo! Aku mau yang _Teuk_ kali ini!"

"Kau mau yang aku?"

"YAH, hyung! Jangan bercanda! Kau tau kan maksudku! _Teuk_ yang kumaksud bukan hyung tapi special!" teriak Yesung tak terima yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari Leeteuk.

"Arraseo… um… tapi 'kan setiap ulang tahun harus ada dinnernya, Yesungie~."

"Aish, hyung. Aku tau itu. Tapi maksudku, aku ingin ada surprise yang lain. Aduh hyunggg~ please help me~." Yesung merengek frustasi pada Leeteuk yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kasihan.

"Mianhae, Yesungie. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu pendapat karena akupun tak mengerti sifat _lovey-dovey_ kalian." Yesung mendesah frustasi, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok lemas.

"Um, tapi aku sarankan…" Yesung menatap Leeteuk antusias. "…bagaimana kalau kamu melihat kesukaan atau keunikan Ryeowookie. Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

Yesung terdiam menatap Leeteuk lama, Leeteuk yang jengah dilihat oleh Yesung berniat untuk menegurnya namun ia batalkan ketika tiba-tiba saja Yesung berteriak keras.

"AAAAHH!"

"M-mwo?" Leeteuk menyerit heran ketika Yesung menatapnya senang.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aah! Sungguh, kau benar-benar malaikat!" pekik Yesung girang, Leeteuk tersenyum lebar walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh namja di hadapannya itu. Yesung berdiri lalu berjalan bolak-balik dihadapan Leeteuk dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku ingin begini… lalu… ya, ya tapi…" Ia berhenti berjalan, raut kekecewaan kembali terlukis diwajahnya. Leeteuk yang melihat raut kekecewaan diwajah Yesung menyerit heran lalu bertanya, "Wae, Yesungie?"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk sendu. "Aku bingung lagi, hyung…"

"Karena Ryeowookie lagi?"

"Aniyo."

"Lalu?"

Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai lalu menatap Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook itu dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku bingung, bagaimana cara menyewa tempat luas dan memesan barang dari Jepang dengan cepat…"

Leeteuk terdiam menatap Yesung yang tengah menghela nafas berat itu. Tak lama senyum merekah diwajah tampan—atau cantik(?)-nya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita diskusikan dulu dengan yang lainnya?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk malas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Nde, tak ada salahnya jika dicoba. Kajja, hyung!"

. . . . . .

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat keenam namja yang tengah sibuk menatap layar kaca di hadapan mereka memutar arah pandangan ke pintu yang terbuka itu. Dua namja yang tadi sempat mereka bicarakan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang sangat kontras—satu terlihat ceria yang satu kebalikannya.

"Yeorobeun, aku ingin kita berdiskusi sebentar, bolehkah?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kangin.

"Silahkan saja, hyung. Memangnya kamu ingin diskusi tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung, Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

"Tentang masalahnya Yesungie." Semua mata sontak menatap Yesung ketika mendengar ucapan Leeteuk tadi, Yesung menyerit bingung, "Wae?" tanyanya heran.

"Memangnya hyung punya masalah apa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku hanya bingung. Kalian ingatkan sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya, Ryeowookie?" Semua member yang ada disana menganguk. "Nah, aku sebagai namjachingunya ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya. Aku sudah mendapatkan ide dan gambaran tentang apa yang ingin kuberikan tapi… aku mendapat kendala."

"Kendala apa?"

"Aku bingung dimana aku bisa menyewa tempat luas sekaligus memesan barang dari Jepang dengan cepat." Yesung menghela nafas berat setelah selesai menjelaskan, yang lain menatapnya kasihan.

"Nah, karena itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian punya saran atau kenalan yang bisa membantu Yesungie?" tanya Leeteuk akhirnya, yang lain terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Um, seperti—eh, tunggu…" Shindong memutus ucapannya, semua mata menatapnya penasaran. Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahnya, ia menatap partner-partnernya senang, "Aku tau seseorang yang bisa membantumu, hyung."

Yesung menatap Shindong antusias, "Nugu?"

"Rae-ya. Han Rae-ya." Semua member—minus Kibum memekik tertahan dan menepuk tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Shindong yang menyebut sebuah nama.

"Kau pintaar, Shindongie!" puji Yesung senang. "Handphone mana Handphone?" tanya Eunhyuk senang, Kibum yang notabenenya ada disamping Eunhyuk langsung memberikan handphonenya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menyambar handphone Kibum dan mencari sebuah nama pada kontak Kibum. Tak butuh waktu lama ia langsung menghubungi orang yang tadi disebutkan oleh Shindong.

Semua mata menatapnya penasaran, tak butuh waktu lama telephone itu langsung tersambung.

"Yeoboseo, Rae-ya ada? … Ani… um… benarkah? Arraseo." Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut lalu mematikan sambungan telephonenya, ia menatap yang lain sedih.

"Kata seketarisnya, Rae-ya sibuk," ucap Eunhyuk, yang lain menghela nafas.

"Ah! Teukie hyung!" Leeteuk yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang menatapnya senang, "Wae?"

"Hyung, saja yang menelepon, Rae-ya!" Leeteuk menyerit heran, "Kenapa aku?" Sungmin memukul dahinya pelan mendengar respon Leeteuk.

"Aish, hyung! Rae-ya 'kan suka sama, hyung!" tekan Sungmin yang membuat Leeteuk semakin menyerit heran.

"Suka padaku? Sejak kapan?"

"Se—", "AAAH! Sudahlah! Eunhyukie, berikan handphonenya ke Leeteuk hyung!" perintah Heechul memutus ucapan Sungmin . Eunhyuk langsung memberikan handphone Kibum ke Leeteuk, setelah menghela nafas ia langsung menelepon orang itu.

"Yeoboseo… Leeteuk imnida, Rae-ya-nya ada? Um, ne..." Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya lalu tersenyum, "Tersambung," bisiknya pelan, dongsaengnya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, mereka sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ah. Yeoboseo, Rae-ya."

. . . . . . . . . .

'Ah. Yeoboseo, Rae-ya.'

Seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk santai di kursi kerjanya tersenyum simpul mendengar suara Leeteuk yang kini sedang terhubung dengannya.

"Yeoboseo, Leeteuk-sshi. Wae?" ucapnya pelan.

'Um, mian. Bisakah aku—ah, tidak, kami, meminta bantuan padamu?'

Yeoja itu terdiam sejenak, "Nde, jika aku bisa membantu kalian, kenapa tidak. Bantuan apa yang kalian perlukan dariku?"

'Kau ingat kalau 3 hari lagi itu ulang tahun Ryeowookie.'

"Nde. Aku ingat itu, lalu?"

'Um…' Terdengar suara bisikan dari seberang sana yang membuat yeoja itu menyeritkan dahinya heran.

"Um… Leeteuk-sshi? Waeyo?" Yeoja itu akhirnya berucap setelah bosan mendengar suara bisik-bisik itu. 'Ah, mianhae, Rae-ya.' Suara diseberang sana terdengar berbeda membuat yeoja itu kembali menyeritkan dahinya.

"Yesung-sshi?" tebak yeoja itu, 'A-ah. Iya ini aku, Yesung. Ah, apa Rae-ya tidak sibuk?' tanya Yesung memastikan. Sebuah senyum melengkung diwajah yeoja itu.

"Aniyo, jadwalku baru dimulai nanti siang. Lalu, bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang perlu kubantu?"

'Um, well… aku ingin membuat surprise night untuk ulang tahunnya Ryeowook. tapi aku mendapat kendala.'

"Kendala apa?"

'Aku tak tahu dimana aku dapat menyewa tempat luas dan memesan barang dari Jepang dengan cepat.'

"Jadi Yesung-sshi meminta bantuanku untuk mengurus dua hal itu?"

'Nde. Bisakah Rae-ya menolongku?'

"Hm, sebentar." Yeoja itu menaruh telephone itu pelan, tangannya perlahan sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan computer di hadapannya. Tak sampai lima menit data yang diinginkannya muncul di layar computer.

"Yesung-sshi."

'Ah, nde. Wae Rae-ya?'

"Aku bisa membantumu."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nde, taruh disana saja, Manager hyung!"

**Srak… Srak…**

"Hyung, ini taruh dimana?"

"Um, di dekat piano saja, Hyukkie."

**Sret… sret..**

"Yesungie, aku harus memainkan lagu apa?"

"Instrument lag—,"

**BRUAK! **

"Yah! Shindongie!"

Teriakkan yang saling menyahut dan suara berisik yang diakibatkan oleh gesekan benda bergema di dalam ruangan tertutup itu. Di dalam ruangan tertutup itu terdapat 13 orang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan menghias-menghapal-mengecet-mendesain-dan-mengelola mereka. 8 dari 13 namja itu merupakan anggota dari boyband Super Junior, sedangkan sisanya merupakan beberapa manager 8 namja tersebut yang ditarik paksa oleh mereka ke ruangan itu. Mereka semua kini benar-benar terburu-buru mengingat kalau esok malam merupakan klimaks yang mereka tunggu. Yup, sekarang tanggal 20 juni dan besok tanggal 21 juni!

"Yesung hyung!"

Yesung yang tengah memasang tirai menatap ke arah Kibum di bawahnya. "Wae, Bummie?" Perlahan Yesung menuruni tangga.

"Gawat Hyung!" ujar Kibum panik ketika Yesung sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Yesung menyeritkan dahiny,a tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat bersamaan dengan perasaan yang kurang menyenangkan hinggap di dirinya.

"Wae?"

"Paketnya! Paketnya!"

. . . . . . . . . .

**BRAAK!**

"SIAALL!"

Yesung menggeram kesal setelah ia memukul stir mobil yang kini sedang dikendarainya, di hadapannya sedang terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kemacetan parah. Hal itu spontan membuatnya panik sekaligus kesal karena kini ia sedang amat sangat terburu-buru.

"Kenapa harus sekarang sih!" desisnya kesal, ia menatap jam tangannya gusar.

"AARRRRRGHH!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas stir mobil lemas. Ucapan Kibum kepadanya tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

[**Flashback**]

"Paketnya! Paketnya!" Kibum bergerak gelisah kekanan dan ke kiri di hadapan Yesung.

"Wae? Apa paketnya datang terlambat?" Kibum berhenti lalu menatap Yesung panik.

"Aniyo. Paketnya bahkan sampai 1 jam lebih cepat daripada yang dijadwalkan. Tapi permasalahannya bukan itu hyung."

"Lalu?"

Kibum mendesis kesal. "Mereka yang ditugaskan Rae-ya untuk mengambil paket itu terjebak kemacetan. Hyuung… Gimana nih?" Kibum meremas topi yang kini sedang dipakainya panik, sedangkan Yesung terdiam tak percaya di hadapannya.

Selang waktu lima menit Yesung masih terdiam shock tak percaya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat jam tangannya yang tengah menunjukan waktu 15. 45 PM. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya membelak tak percaya melihat deretan angka di jam tangan digitalnya.

"Ash! Leeteuk hyung tolong kamu atur disini ya! Aku mau ambil paket dulu!" teriak Yesung sebelum ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hyung tertuanya itu.

[**End of Flashback**]

. . . . . .

**TTIIIIIIIIINNNN!**

Suara horn mobil di belakangnya membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap kearah depan yang ternyata kemacetan telah bisa diatasi. Sebuah senyuman melengkung indah di wajahnya. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menginjak gas menembus keramaian jalan.

. . .

**Sreaat… Brak!**

Yesung menutup bagasi mobilnya kasar setelah paket yang ia cari ia masukkan ke dalamnya. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk tenang maupun bernafas lega, karena kemacetan tadi telah membuat 3 jam waktunya terbuang sia-sia, dan ditambah harus mengurus paket itu juga memerlukan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, maka sudah empat jam waktu ia buang sia-sia demi paket penting itu.

Ia langsung menaiki mobil dan menstarter mobilnya, tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu mobilnya ia paksa untuk langsung berjalan.

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengar peraturan lalu lintas, persetan dengan hal itu, baginya sekarang ia harus sampai ke tempat itu dan kembali melanjutkan perkerjaan. Ia tak takut jika ia melanggar peraturan toh tinggal membuat scandal baru maka kasusnya akan lenyap.

Saking terburu-burunya ia mengendarai mobilnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas yang baru saja Ia lewati sudah berubah menjadi merah.

**TIIIIIINNNNN!**

Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, ia menatap kearah kirinya. Matanya membelak lebar ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju cepat kearahnya. Ia tak mampu merespon sama sekali, ia tidak takut, di kepalanya sama sekali tidak terbesit rasa ketakutan, namun di kepalanya hanya ada satu kata, satu kata yang membuat air mata langsung terjatuh dari matanya, satu kata yaitu… Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie…," bisiknya lemah sebelum—

**BRUUUAGGHHH!**

—truk itu menghantam mobil yang tengah dikendarainya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat semula. Bunyi horn yang memekakkan telinga, teriakkan nyaring, bunyi dentuman keras dan gemeretak tulang yang retak menjadi alunan musik mengerikan yang terakhir ia dengarkan.

_**R-Ryeowookie...**_

. . . . . . . .

**PRAAANG!**

Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring mengalihkan pandangan seluruh orang yang ada di sana ke satu objek yang sama—Leeteuk. Leeteuk terdiam, badannya bergetar hebat, di dekat kakinya tersebar pecahan kaca dari figura foto Yesung dan Ryeowook yang baru saja Ia jatuhkan. Leeteuk menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pecahan kaca itu namun sial baginya, sisi pecahan yang ia pegang malah melukai kulitnya. Ia mendesis kesakitan lalu menghisap darahnya sendiri.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kangin sembari mendekati Leeteuk, Leeteuk tersenyum kecut. "Gwenchana, Kanginnie," ucapnya saat Kangin menempelkan plester ke luka goresan di tangannya.

Leeteuk menatap pecahan kaca yang sedikit berlumuran darahnya itu khawatir. Dibenaknya terbesit mitos aneh yang mengatakan jika sesuatu barang pecah maka akan atau sedang ada peristiwa buruk yang sedang menimpa pemilik benda itu. Leeteuk bukanlah seseorang namja yang percaya dengan mitos seperti itu, namun jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan perasaan menyesakkan di dadanya membuat akalnya mau tak mau memikirkan tentang mitos itu.

Belum sempat Leeteuk mengusir pemikiran itu, bunyi pecahan kaca kembali terdengar, namun kini pecahan itu berasal dari gelas yang terlepas dari genggaman Kibum.

"Wae, Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mendekati Kibum. Kibum tak merespon, ia masih terdiam dengan posisi tangan yang masih menempelkan handphonenya ke telinganya. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk kalang kabut.

"B-Bummie?" tubuh Kibum bergetar ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang sangat sukar tuk dibaca.

"H-hyung… Y-Yesung hyung…" Ia memutus ucapannya, isakkan semakin menjadi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wae? Yesung hyung kenapa, Bummie?" Sungmin berlari mendekati Kibum dan langsung memeluk Kibum untuk menenangkannya. Leeteuk masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri membatu, perasaan sesak dan detak jantungnya semakin menjadi. 'Tuhan, kumohon jangan sampai.' Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati berharap kalau perasaannya kini benar-benar salah.

"Yesung hyung kecelakaan."

Namun sekali lagi, kesialan sedang berpihak padanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[**Yesung Point of View**]

_Piip… piip… piip… piip…_

Ditelingaku terdengar jelas suara 'piip' yang terus berulang. Aku mendesah berat karena merasakan nyeri dikepalaku ketika aku menggerakkan kepala karena terusik dengan suara itu. Aroma obat-obatan yang memusingkan langsung menyambutku diantara pening yang tengah kurasakan.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat sembari mendesah pelan.

"Ugh…" satu desahan berat lolos dari mulutku, aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya terang yang menyambutku. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah atap putih, perlahan aku memaksa kepalaku menatap sumber bunyi 'piip' yang sangat mengganggu itu—_elektrokardiograf_, yang ada disamping kiriku. Garis-garis hijau _elektrokardiogram_ bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah secara teratur dan bergantian.

"H-hyung?" suara lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan terasanya remasan lembut ditangan kiriku, aku memincingkan pandanganku untuk menatap pemilik suara itu.

Seorang namja mungil menatapku tak percaya, walaupun kini rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sembab wajahnya tetap memancarkan kemanisan, dia masih mengenakan pakaian panggung yang sedikit kusut karena posisi duduknya tadi.

"Ryeowookie?" ucapku dengan sebuah senyuman yang kupaksa terpasang diwajahku. Ia terbelak, setetes air mata sukses menetes dari matanya, ia semakin menggenggam tanganku, isakan lembut keluar dari mulut mungilnya bersamaan dengan ia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekat kakiku.

"Uljima, Chagi," bisikku lemah sembari mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika tanganku mengusap kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan namjachinguku itu menangis karena…

'_Eh, tunggu… kenapa Ryeowookie menangis? Dan kenapa aku ada disini?__'_

"Chagi." Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu mengatapku dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata. "Wae, hyung?" Ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di sudut matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab, namja mungil itu malah kembali menangis keras, aku menyerit bingung menatapnya.

"Ryeowookie chagi… kenapa kamu menangis seperti itu?" tanyaku sembari mengusap kembali kepalanya.

"Pabbo…"

"Huh?"

Ia mendongkak cepat sembari menatapku kesal. "YESUNG HYUNG PABBOOO!" teriaknya nyaring yang sontak membuatku semakin bingung.

"Wae?" tanyaku tak mengerti, dengan berderai air mata Ryeowook menggeram kesal. "HYUNG INGAT GAK SIH, KALO HYUNG TUH KEMARIN KECELAKAAN!" tanyanya kesal, aku terdiam sejenak memproses ucapannya.

'_Kecela—HUH!__'_

"HAH, AK—a-AAAPPPPOOO!" Aku yang awalnya ingin berteriak kebingungan malah menjadi beteriak kesakitan karena tadi mendudukkan tubuhku kasar, aku lupa kalau aku baru saja kecelakaan.

"Aiiish! Hyung jangan bangun dulu! Hyung itu abis kecelakaan tau!" Ryeowook mendorong tubuhku pelan. "Mi-mian," desisku lemah diantara ringisan kesakitan. Aku menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menekan tombol merah—interphone, disamping tempat tidurku lalu berucap 'Dokter, Pasien di kamar ini telah sadar'. Kini aku benar-benar ingat kejadian yang kemarin menimpaku, tapi yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang bagaimana dengan rencanaku untuk ulang tahun Ryeowookie?

Aku menatap jam digital di dinding ruangan dengan kesal—bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah pukul 22.00 KTS dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah… SEKARANG TANGGAL 21 JUNI! Ulang tahunnya Ryeowook!.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook, "Chagi," panggilku pelan, "Hum?" Ia menatapku dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecut membalas senyumannya. Uh, aku adalah namjachingu terjahat di dunia karena memberikan hadiah berupa kecelakaan dihari ulang tahun orang tercintanya.

"Mi—." Aku memutus ucapanku ketika suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"YEEESSSUNGGG(YI XINGGG)—

**BRAAAKKK!**

—IEEEE (HYUUUUNGGG/-GEEE)!" teriakkan terdengar sebelum dan sesudah pintu dibuka membuatku bingung sekaligus kaget melihat kedatangan tiga belas namja yang berebutan masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Belum sempat aku bertanya ataupun bicara menyambut ke tiga belas namja itu, mereka langsung menyerbuku dengan berbagai teriakkan dan pertanyaan seperti…

"YESUNGIE! KENAPA BANGUN GAK BILANG-BILANG!"; "HUAAAAA! HYUUUNGGG!"; "HUUUAAA! AKU KIRA KAU TAK AKAN BANGUN LAGII!"; dan juga "HUUUAA! KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR TINGKAT AKUT HYUUUNG!"; bahkan "KENAPA KAU HARUS SADAR SIIIHH!". Oke, untuk ucapan terakhir sepertinya aku salah dengar.

"YAAAHH! Hyuung! Diamlah ini rumah sakiit!" ingat Ryeowook kesal. Ke tiga belas namja itu ber 'sssttt' dan 'eeeh' ria menjawab peringatan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, Li Xu-ge. Kami hanya terlalu senang karena Yi Xing-ge telah sadar," ucap Henry sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, lagipula bagaikan sebuah keajaiban Yi Xing bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu. See, dia hanya mendapat luka ringan saja," ucap Zhoumi menambahkan.

"Nde, tapikan Yesung hyung masih lemah, Zhoumi-ge, Henry." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Zhoumi dan Henry hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan yang lainnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, Yesungie." Aku menatap kearah Leeteuk yang berada disampingku bingung. "Wae, hyung?"

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu padaku. Aku membelak tak percaya lalu menatapnya "Jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan, Ia mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku kesana!" Ia membelak mendengar ucapanku. "ANI! Kau baru sadar, Yesungie!"

"Yesung hyung, Leeteuk hyung, waeyo?" Aku dan Leeteuk sontak menatap yang lainnya yang ternyata sedang menatap kami, aku menatap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ryeowook maukah kau ikut denganku kesuatu tempat?"

"Yes—." Aku menatap Leeteuk yakin, Ia menghela nafas berat, "Seterah kamu sajalah," ucapnya pasrah, aku tersenyum lebar lalu berbisik 'Gomawo.' dan kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Maukan?" tanyaku sekali lagi, Ia memandangku ragu.

"Tapi hyung, kamu kan baru sa—."

"Aku tak apa. Mau ya?" Ia menatapku ragu namun perlahan Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, hyung. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat saja nanti."

. . . . . . . .

"Yesung hyung, kamu yakin bisa berjalan?" tanya Siwon ragu ketika aku turun dari mobilnya, aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk menenangkan Siwon.

"Nde, tenang saja Siwonnie," ucapku tenang, Ia menatapku ragu lalu menghela nafas memaklumi.

"H-hyung? Yesung hyung?" aku tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara itu, aku berbalik dan menatap seorang namja yang kini tengah bersusah payah keluar dari mobil karena matanya kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh sapu tangan hitamku.

"Hyung?" Ia menggerakkan tangannya kebingungan—mencoba mencari diriku, aku tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatinya.

"Wae, Chagi?" tanyaku sembari menggenggam tangannya, sebuah senyum melengkung indah di wajahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa mataku harus ditutup seperti ini? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya bingung, aku terkekeh kecil ketika merasakan remasan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Tenang Chagi. Aku hanya akan membawamu ketempat yang pasti akan kau suka." Ia mengangguk ragu setelah mendengar ucapanku. Aku menatap sekelilingku yang ternyata sudah sepi karena ke tiga belas namja itu telah masuk kedalam gedung dihadapanku.

Aku berbalik—namun tetap menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, menatap gedung berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kajja!" Aku menarik tangan Ryeowook pelan dan membimbingnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

**Sreeet…**

Pintu gedung itu terbuka secara otomatis ketika aku tepat berada didepannya, lampu redup menyambutku ketika memasuki gedung itu, mataku terfokus pada seorang yeoja yang tersenyum di dekat sebuah pintu.

"H-hyung, kenapa di sini semakin gelap?" tanya Ryeowook sembari memeras tanganku takut, aku terkikik pelan mendengar suaranya yang sarat dengan ketakutan itu. "Tenang saja, Chagi," bisikku menenangkannya sembari berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Yesung-sshi, kenapa kau nekat seperti ini?" tanyanya kesal dengan suara yang sangat pelan ketika aku berada di hadapannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Mianhae, Rae-ya." Ia menatap Ryeowook disampingku sembari tersenyum. "Kenapa harus ditutup matanya?" tanyanya penasaran. "Hanya ingin menambah kesan saja."

Yeoja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya, aku menatap yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah, sedikit menyerit heran ketika mendapati Ia masih memakai setelan kerjanya. "Kamu baru pulang dari kantor Rae-ya?" Ia mendongkak lalu menatapku kesal. "Nde. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menjengukmu di rumah sakit ketika aku tau kau telah sadar tapi saat masih setengah jalan Leeteuk-sshi mengabari kalau kau ingin kesini jadi aku terpaksa memutar jalur mobilku ke tempat ini." Aku tertawa mendengar gerutuannya. "Mianhae~. Bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?" tanyaku cepat, Ia mendelik kesal kearahku. "Masuklah!" Ia menunjuk pintu disampingnya dengan menghela nafas, aku tertawa kecil lalu mulai menarik Ryeowook kedalam ruangan itu.

[**Normal Point Of View**]

Yesung tercengang ketika masuk kedalam ruangan itu, jujur saja walaupun hanya sedikit sentuhan berbeda yang ada didalam ruangan itu, baginya ruangan itu benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum dan berjanji dalam hati kalau setelah ini akan meneraktir semua rekannya.

"Uh… hyung?" Ryeowook mencicit takut dibelakang Yesung, Yesung tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap namja kecil itu.

"Ryeowookie." Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Ryeowook yang sontak membuat Ryeowook panik.

"N-ne?"

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku in—,"

"ANDWAE! Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung!" teriaknya panik sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapaiku, aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku disini." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya, Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Yesung sembari meremas baju Yesung takut. "Hyung, jangan pergi," rengeknya takut, Yesung menghela nafas berat lalu perlahan mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti kembali." Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"Janji?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Janji," ucapnya lembut sembari mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ryeowook.

Setelah mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook sekali lagi, Yesung berlari menjauhi Ryeowook.

[**Ryeowook Point Of View**]

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku, walaupun rasa takut tetap ada di dalam hatiku, namun rasa hangat, nyaman dan seperti terlindungi membuatku tetap memasang senyum di wajahku.

Namun perlahan perasaan itu tergantikan dengan perasaan takut dan khawathir teramat sangat—terlebih mengingat kini mataku sedang ditutup membuatku tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"H-hyung!" panggilku takut, aku menggerakkan tubuhku gelisah, ingin rasanya aku membuka penutup mata ini namun aku tak ingin mengecewakan Yesung hyung yang menyuruhku untuk tidak membukanya.

"HYUNG!" panggilku sekali lagi, perasaan khawatir yang teramat sangat membuatku ingin menangis detik itu juga, namun seketika perasaan itu berubah menjadi kebingungan ketika alunan musik menyapa pendengaranku.

"_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

_I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

_._

_Neol bogo sipdago_

_Tto ango sipdago_

_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohanenun nal_"

Suara lembut mengalun indah terdengar, aku terdiam ditempat, suara itu bukanlah suara yang asing bagiku.

"Yesung hyung?" tanyaku pelan, langkah kaki terdengar mendekatiku.

"Nde, ini aku. Sekarang buka penutup matamu, Chagi!" Aku mengangguk pelan, perlahan aku mulai melepas ikatan tali yang menutup mataku. Aku tak perlu membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya, karena tempat ini sangatlah gelap. Aku menatap Yesung hyung yang beberapa langkah di hadapanku.

"H-hyung?" Ia tersenyum lembut lalu menunduk.

"Special untukmu, Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Chagi."

**PATS!**

"_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_Na apado joha_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_"

Aku terdiam tak percaya akan apa yang kini sedang aku lihat. Ditemani dengan suara lembut Yesung hyung yang sedang bernyanyi dengan indahnya, dan dentingan suara piano yang entah berasal darimana, bagaikan sebuah kunang-kunang, cahaya biru dan merah bergerak memenuhi langit-langit dan ruangan ini, lantai ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca membuatku merasa seperti melayang di tengah aliran bintang berwarna biru dan merah.

"_Na du beon dasineun_

_Bonael su eopdago_

_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_"

Aku menatap Yesung hyung dengan pandangan tak percaya, mataku memerah menahan air mata bahagia yang memaksa keluar.

"Hyung…," Ia membuka matanya lalu menatapku lembut, senyuman lembut perlahan muncul diwajahnya. Perlahan Ia berjalan kearahku.

"_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_Na apado joha_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_"

Semakin dekat Ia berjalan kearahku semakin cepat detak jantungku berpacu, Ia masih bernyanyi sembari menatapku. Uh, dadaku serasa ingin meledak ketika melihatnya. Namun Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapanku.

"Ryeowookie," panggilnya lembut.

"N-ne?" Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suaraku yang terbata-bata.

"Ambilah satu cahaya biru itu," ucapnya seraya mengambil cahaya merah yang turun di hadapannya. Aku mengangguk ragu lalu mulai menggapai cahaya biru itu. Mataku sedikit terbelak ketika merasakan kalau cahaya biru itu memiliki teksture lembut—sangat lembut, seperti kapas namun bintang itu memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru.

"What your favorite color, Ryeowookie?" aku menyerit heran.

"Purple, why, hyung?" tanyaku pelan, Ia tersenyum.

"Do you know, what my favorite color?" aku semakin dibuat bingung oleh ucapannya.

"I know. Red ne?" Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ryeowookie, kemarilah!" perintahnya pelan, aku mengangguk.

"_Nae meongdeun gaseumi_

_Neol chajaraorago_

_Soricheyo bureunda_

_._

_Neon eodinneungeoni_

_Naui moksori deulliji annni_

_Naegeneun._"

Ia masih bernyanyi ketika aku mendekat kearahnya, mendengar suara lembutnya membuatku ingin berteriak, karena suaranya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia berhenti bernyanyi lalu menatapku lembut ketika aku sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Do you know, with little of color blue we will become one." Aku menyerit bingung mendengar ucapannya, namun Ia tak mengijinkanku untuk bertanya karena dengan cepat Ia langsung mengambil cahaya biru di tanganku lalu melemparkannya keudara bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang dipegangnya.

Begaikan sebuah sihir, kedua cahaya itu berputar dan meledak—tanpa suara, diudara dan mengakibatkan cahaya biru dan merah yang tersisa berubah warna menjadi warna kesukaanku—ungu. Aku tercengang tak percaya, cahaya ungu yang memenuhi ruangan ini sangatlah indah. Aku menatap Yesung hyung tak percaya.

"_Na dasi sarado_

_Myeot beoneul taeeonado_

_Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na_

_Naega jikyeojul saram_

_Naega saranghal saram nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanamyeon_

_Chungbunhanikka…_"

"H-hyung." Ia tersenyum lalu seolah tak puas membuatku terpesona olehnya Ia mengeluarkan sebuket mawar berwarna biru dari balik punggungnya. Mata dan wajahku kini memerah tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan.

"_My color is red. And your color is purple. Like what I'm say before, with a little of color blue i can become one with you."_

"_Neo hanaman saranghanikka…_"

Bersamaan dengan lirik terakhir lagu it has to be you selesai Ia nyanyikan, setetes air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi. Ia tak menghapus air mataku, Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Aku mentap buket mawar biru yang sangat indah itu dengan berlinangkan air mata.

"Ryeowookie, apa kau pernah melihat mawar ini?" aku menggeleng lemah sembari menutup mulutku agar isakan tak keluar. "Apa kau tau arti bunga ini sebenarnya?" aku kembali menggeleng lemah, tubuhku mulai gemetar tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan yang meledak di dalam diriku.

"Mawar biru merupakan mawar langka yang di hasilakan dari persilangan pigmen dan rekayasa genetik dari semua warna mawar. Dan kau tau aku mengalami kecelakaan ini karena demi mendapatkan mawar itu."

Aku membelak tak percaya lalu menatap Yesung hyung. "J-jinja?" tanyaku terbata Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Nde. Kau tau Ryeowookie, arti mawar biru itu benar-benar seperti apa yang kini aku rasakan…" Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ketidakmungkinan dan kemustahilan merupakan arti mawar itu."

Dengan tangan mungilnya Ia menghapus air mataku perlahan. "Kau dan aku sama-sama seorang pria, bagi semua orang bahkan mungkin diri kita sendiri, aku dan kamu bisa saling jatuh cinta merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin, apalagi berpacaran seperti kita sekarang ini adalah hal yang mustahil."

Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Tapi, sekarang kita membuktikannya, hal ini mungkin, hal ini bisa terjadi. Dan dengan mawar ini, aku ingin menunjukan kalau perasaanku tidak mudah dikatakan, perasaanku bagaikan imaginasi, misteri, dingin, membeku dan tidak dapat disentuh. Perasaanku padamu tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata kata. Perasaanku nyata namun terlihat tidak nyata karena hanya kamu yang bisa melihat dan merasakannya. Perasaanku bagaikan misteri yang tidak dapat dipecahkan dengan orang lain namun dapat dengan mudah ditebak olehmu. Perasaanku padamu itu dingin dan membeku, tak akan pernah mencair sampai kapanpun walaupun umurmu bertambah setahun, dua tahun sampai lima puluh tahun pun cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah mencair. Dan perasaanku tidak dapat disentuh orang lain selain dirimu, hanya dirimu, hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook."

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras, Ia langsung memelukku. "Saengil chukka hamnida ne, Saranghae," bisiknya tepat ditelingaku, aku meremas sweather yang tengah dipakainya kuat.

"Nado… ukh, yeongwonhi saranghae, hyung," ucapku ditengah isakannku. Perlahan Ia mengangkat wajahku, menatap dalam mataku. Ia tersenyum lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya lembut sebelum menciumku lembut, aku melepas ciumannya ketika merasakan benda dingin melingkari jari manisku. Air mataku kembali mengalir ketika mengetahui kalau benda itu adalah sebuah cincin.

"Would you marry me?" ucapnya sembari mengecup punggung tanganku. Aku memeluknya kuat. "I do… I do…" isakku bahagia.

_With a little of color blue we will become one._

_Red + Blue = Purple_

**.END.**

******Review Please **(Jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong katakan sejujurnya lewat Review. Tapi dengan teramat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. _Gomawo_**)**


End file.
